Caution is a virtue
by Andysaurus
Summary: Alternate Ending : Billy realises that his plan to bring in Sullivan is reckless, and needs reconsidering. Happy Ending. Please note that I do not live in the US (or Canada) so I have no idea if certain of my ideoms and terms are correct.


It's known that during sleep many intractable problems can be solved, like the solution of the structure of the Benzene Ring that Billy had read about in Chemistry class.

Even though everything was in place, a sudden thought struck Billy as he lay in bed relaxing ready to sleep. Detective Brown was hardly the sharpest cop about town, indeed the fact that he lay so far down in the pecking order said that, and he was so obsequious, even timid - what if he fucked up contacting Sergeant Dignam. Come to think of it, DIGNUM SHOULD HAVE CONTACTED BILLY via Captain Queenan's contact phone. Not a new thought, but events had moved too fast for him to deal with that. A cold sweat covered Billy. Brown was the weak link. Brown might not be able to get to Dignum directly as Billy wanted him to do; and who might he have to enquire from - Sullivan even ! What if Dignum couldn't show up. What if Sullivan had screwed Dignam. A ghastly thought shot through Billy's mind : He had fled in panic, that alone would have alerted Sullivan. What if Sullivan had tampered with Billy's records; what if he had deleted them !

Next morning, after a sleepless night, a new plan was formulating. By the end of the day and many phone booth calls pleading with Brown, Billy knew the truth. Dignam had been screwed, maybe by Sullivan, if not by Ellerby. It cost more than Billy wanted to pay, but over the next few days he learned that Dignum would not be back anytime soon, if ever, and that Ellerby regarded Sullivan as the next best thing to sliced bread. And Sullivan was also close to another Sergeant that he had helped raise from the ranks, Harrigan. Billy delved into the rest of Costello's recordings and documents. Over the next two days Billy began to realise the possible depth and nature of the corruption in the Boston police force, although he lacked enough information to name anyone. Even the copies of Costello's recent Bank payment records Billy had given to Maddy only gave anonymous account numbers.

Nevertheless, the answer was simple, if involving some work. Fortunately no-one seemed to be looking for Billy. Over the next week Billy duplicated the key CD together with a simple written message that invited investigation, but which did not mention Billy by name :

"The mole talking to Costello was responsible for setting Costello's gang on Captain Queenan and the Undercover Cop Queenan planted in Costello's gang. They aimed to kill the Undercover Cop" (_TRUE_)

"Costello's mole erased the Undercover Cop after he came in to be reinstated" (_DEPENDS ON YOUR POINT OF VIEW_)

"Sergeant Barrigan took money from Costello, as did others in the ranks" (_MAYBE_)

"Sergeant Dignum needs to watch his back - he knows the undercover cop" (_PROBABLY_)

To the extensive outline story that would go to the papers he also added

"Queenan's death has not been investigated - why ?"

and

"Captain Ellerby's judgement cannot be trusted"

A slander maybe, or maybe not.

Unfortunately, one Cop who might help Billy could not easily be traced, Captain Queenan's son.

He also bought some small binoculars, warm waterproof clothing for night work, and checked out various connections for part-time day work. He might have to lie low observing events for some time and money could be an issue. As a recent recruit to the gang he had not been "well paid", and bribes for information were often costly. He began spying on Sullivan's tower block by night, before going to bars frequented by many cops to gain Intel and hear the gossip. Sullivan generally came home in the early evening like a good hardworking creep. Sullivan also had someone else living in his flat, his fiancée according to the caretaker.

Once the packages for the police Sergeants were ready it was time to move. In the early morning, hidden under his hood, Billy delivered the packages by hand to the Police HQ and scurried away. Over the next few days he worked as a part-time low-cost security guard during the day, and spied on Sullivan's tower block by night, before going to the various bars frequented by the low ranking cops. Sullivan continued to came home, but a lot earlier. Evidently he was having work issues. The talk was that Sullivan was a rotten apple but that Ellerby was siting on the fence while calling for an outside investigation. Sullivan was definitely a convincing liar and ingenious at formenting excuses. Possibly he had worked in advance on cover stories. Dignam was barely mentioned.

After two days Billy decided that it was time to stoke up the pressure, and delivered his packages to several of the papers, and a local TV news office. The evening was relatively uneventful, yet it seemed like the calm before the storm; news people were asking questions both at police HQ and in the bars. "Who was Dignam" was being asked.

The next day it was in the papers and the afternoon news; they also played the various recordings that he had sent. That evening Billy observed Sullivan heading home faster than normal. Sullivan acted as if he were troubled. Billy decided not to break cover just yet; the weather was bad and a break in his normal pattern would be wise. No telling what Sullivan might be planing or who else might be watching. Yes, there were watchers, FBI most likely from the look of them though Billy couldn't be sure, and Billy didn't want a confrontation at his flat with Sullivan just yet. Neither did he trust the arrogant FBI jerks, they seemed as rotten as the Boston Police Force and might not want their dealings with Costello aired.

Then a figure emerged from the building, burdened with bags and a suitcase. She seemed in distress. Sullivan's fiancée speculated Billy. When he got a good look at her with the lenses, Billy was shocked. Madelyn ! That ratfink had been screwing her ! Billy changed tack and followed her. She seemed daised and in distress all right. Once there appeared to be no sign of a tail, Billy approached her. Her distress was very real, and she seemed ill. Billy guided her to a sheltered place and learned that she had learned the truth on the Early Evening News; the key recording had been played and the truth had been quite clear to her. When Sullivan got in they had rowed and she had walked out. She clearly loved him but could not stand being married to a crook in cop's clothing. It was clear from her actions that she would be happier settling for a crook in crooks clothing; or maybe a cop in crooks clothing ? Then she mentioned that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. That came as a jolt. Billy told her that, like Sullivan, he had not been honest with her, but there was an honest reason for that; the most important thing now was a place for the night as she had given up the lease on her own apartment. Billy called a cab and had it take them to his cousin Shaun's place. Shaun and Auntie were in and Shaun agreed to drive them to Billy's flat. Shaun pointedly asked if this had a connection with current news events; Billy decided to say "yes, but the less said the better, as he was going to be the Black Sheep of the family soon". Shaun, despite being rather slow on the uptake, was definitely thinking that over. Madelyn was puzzled by Billy checking out the area first, so Billy told here that any danger was to him, not her or Shaun.

Once inside Billy made tea and tried to make up an evening meal. Madelyn studied the miserable contents of the flat, and began to realise how empty Billy's life had been since his parents had died. Then she saw the academic awards and photos on the walls, and asked exactly what Billy had hidden from her. Billy admitted to being an undercover cop who had been left to hang out to dry because of the Police Corruption that was now being exposed. He didn't know if any Cops who might come looking for him would be friend or foe. He had sent out details to the media and the Cops, but he had to stay incognito because only Dignam knew what he was and that Sullivan held all the Aces. He was forced to hide his dual identity from her; it had been tearing him apart for the past two years. She could see that this was true. They decided to sleep on the matter.

The next day Billy stressed that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted to, but it was necessary to keep his location secret, as Sullivan might try to follow her. As Sullivan meant a lot to Madelyn, Billy was, with reluctance, willing to bury the hatchet, but having his police criminal record cleared and getting his back pay and bonus was not negotiable; anyway things were now out of Billy's hands, he was just trying to navigate the rapids. Billy didn't want to involve Shaun again, or his aunt, but he knew that they would not refuse to put her up if necessary. She agreed to meet up with him at a bar after he had finished work so that he could escort her home. After some evening shopping they stayed in that night. The news and the papers continued to feature the police corruption scandal, but there was nothing useful said.

The next night, rather than leaving Madelyn alone while he spent the night out gathering Intel, Billy decided that they should go to one of the better bars where she would fit in better. There was little to be learned though, however Billy found that he drew some over curious stares. They seemed puzzled rather than unfriendly; maybe some of the cops were putting two and two together after checking police records; only Billy had survived that nights confrontation with the cops by beating a strategic retreat, most of the gang had departed this mortal coil, the rest were critically injured. The next night proved harrowing; there were more stares, though few were unfriendly, and they were accosted as they tried to leave. Billy's arms were pinned and he was frisked. His cash card was removed and examined by the group. From the responses of "Pay up" it was clear that these were cops who were doing a bet on his identity. One prick even asked "Ask him if he's a cop", however another replied that any answer could not be trusted either way. After this Billy was released with a comment that they were not looking for trouble. Scared, Madelyn said that she would pick where they went out next. A few cops followed them from the bar, but not for long; clearly they were just curious to look at the new animal in the zoo. When they got home all became clear.

Shaun had left a message to get in touch in Billy's mobile phone inbox. On contacting Shaun, Billy was treated to a not very convincing tirade about him being the disgraceful Black Sheep of the family. Asking if Madolyn could stay there if need be, drew the comment "And when is the baby due?". Apparently there had been an exclusive TV interview by reporters with a confused Dignam, who being out-of-town knew nothing about Costello's death. On being told about the situation he was irate that Sullivan had not been locked up and the key thrown away, and that Branigan had not been suspended. Regarding Ellerby's judgement and Billy's status he was noncommittal, only confirming that "there was an undercover cop in Costello's gang", and that "under the circumstances (Billy) Costigan should be put in protective custody". Others higher up must have joined the pieces together, and both the reporters and those cops at the bar must have heard something about it.

Billy decided not to work that day, but to lie low. Billy phoned in as sick, and was met with a response suggesting that the supervisor had also heard the news and suspected that Billy was a cop. He spent the day shopping, walking in the park, and searching the Public Records offices for leads on Queenan's son. When he met Maddy that afternoon she was carrying a big menswear bag. Enquiring, she commented that they would go somewhere different tonight. The bag contained a full three-piece Monkey Suit, wing collar shirt, bow tie, and shiny black shoes. Well, it looked and felt good on, but it did make his apartment look shabby. That night they went to a restaurant and then to see a musical. The Pirates of Penzance would have been appropriate. Anyway, he felt able to relax for once.

Nothing happened for a week. Billy resuming part-time work and they went out a few evenings to meet Maddie's friends or try out The Monkey Suit again. Less was being said about corruption in the media and Billy was getting worried. Billy considered hiring a lawyer to make a financial claim against the Boston Police Force, or perhaps even talking to some crime reporting turds about what was happening. Billy was also concerned about the arrival of the baby, this might not be a good place for Maddy unless things were more settled. Then a new young local cop, still wet behind the ears, showed up at the door, timidly asking if a Detective Costigan lived here. The guy was out of his depth, terrified at being alone and so far from either the local station or a cop car. Obviously he had been chosen because he was no threat to a pro. Billy asked him why he was looking for Detective Costigan, and he replied that he had a note from a Staff Sergeant Dignum. The note was just a phone number.

After a vociferous and often foul-mouthed phone conversation, Billy had got the gist of the current situation. The corruption scandal was being compromised by political concerns, which was why the results of analysing the bank records that Billy had given Maddy were on ice; political futures might be at stake. The records were mainly recent payments to accounts belonging to politicos and officials, although there were some odd cash accounts, probably to support cash payments. Sullivan now had powerful friends of convenience that he had never known before, and there was unrest in the ranks over what Billy's stash of documents might uncover. Sullivan (presumably) having deleted Billy's records and Ellerby being made to look like a fool by Sullivan, did not help the situation either. Dignum told Billy to wait another week until Ellerby had sorted something out. Apparently it should be possible to retrieve Billy's records from the system backups. If not, it would have to be done the hard way by following a paper trail that even Sullivan could not erase because one had to know who to talk to elsewhere and upstairs and what about. However, Billy's criminal record had been amended to unofficially reinstate him. Just to make sure, all the Staff Sergeants, and in particular Sullivan and Harrigan, had been informed by Ellerby that Billy had been reinstated, and then they had been left to sweat. Billy decided to visit some of the bars again, after leaving Maddy either at Shaun's or with her friends. The off duty cops had clearly got the message that Billy was both hands off and a cop. Most ignored Billy, a few were curious, and the odd new recruit tried to be genuinely friendly. A week later Dignam phoned Billy and told him to come in with the stash, which Billy had hidden in his Dad's garage lockup. An escort was provided for Billy, just in case of trouble.

Coming in, Billy passed Sullivan's office; if looks could kill. Billy was seen by Ellerby, Lazall, and some others who Billy knew nothing about. He was informed that there was insufficient proof, and other venal reasons, for Sullivan and Harrigan to be charged with anything worthwhile or even moved on to another precinct, as they were now tainted and no-one would have them. However, if they did move on they would leave an odious slime trail behind them..

Billy was offered two choices, either being paid off as he had originally wanted, or a new type of "undercover" assignment. Basically, as a new broom, Billy was to continue investigating corruption in the force. The Costello stash was to be fully analysed and the results stored on ice until needed. The entire Force was to be investigated from the ground up, or one could say from the Bar up as Billy had been doing. Billy was to produce regularly updated reports from a Master Dossier which was to be held by Billy under wraps. This would contain gossip, innuendo and who did favours for whom. The reports would only deal with stuff that needed real attention by those above, or anything that might affect current investigations. Though not a cop as such, Billy would carry a Police Pass and have the right to request assistance. Billy would have the right to ask Sullivan (and everyone else) awkward questions. It might be the only way to stop Sullivan making Captain or higher. Billy now had to enquire about expenses since it looked as if The Monkey Suit was going to come in handy when meeting with the Great and The Good, or doing undercover queries at the opera : Costello had been a big opera fan. Billy preferred Gilbert and Sullivan.


End file.
